Emmett's story
by Melody-May
Summary: So this is basically how I thought Emmett's Story would go it starts from the day he became a vampire. I know the summary isn't that good. Please read and review Peace Love Emmett
1. part one chapters 1 12

Emmett's Story

A/N I do not own any of this all charactors except for Roseline belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 1- The Attack

I was outside doing my favourite past time; hiking. My mother always told me it was too dangerous. But where's the fun in life if your always being safe.I mean taking risks is just part of who I am! Besides I'm 20 years old, she can't tell me what to do anymore.  
I'd never ran into trouble while hiking. That day seemed like any other day I went hiking. (I'd just arrived at the mountain the previous day, and had set up my campsite at the bottom.) I woke up got dressed ate breakfast in my tent. (My usual daily routine)  
So, as soon as I left my tent, I decided to start hiking. I had set a goal to make it to the top of the mountain. Although I had been warned about bears, the thought only made me more excited to get going! This may be the best challenge I had ever faced. In the back of my mind I could really picture in, seeing a real live bear!  
With this thought I moved faster, determined to reach my goal. Maybe I could even see a bear, an added bonus!  
I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going. If I had I probably would have seen the bear right in front of me. I had only seen the bear when I felt it knock me to the ground.  
I felt dizzy and confused... and something new...fear?! I had never feared anything in my life! Before this moment I never really had anything to fear. I never thought that I could be killed! But now that seemed like a very real possibility.  
I was terrified! I thought it was about to finish me off! That was when I heard it...

Chapter 2 The Angel

A ferocious growl! Great, another bear come to join the party. But instead, the next thing I knew I was flying! Could I really have died this quickly?!

I looked up and gasped. There was no way this was real. I must have died, and this was the angel sent to bring me to heaven (or where ever people go when they die.) She was far to beautiful. I bet she's the most gorgeous angel up there.

When we came to a stop she took me straight to God. I swear it was Him. I had never seen a more glorious man. I looked up weakly and was happy to see that my angel was still there.

All of a sudden I felt this excruciating pain! It felt like...like I'd been sent straight to Hell to sit in the fire and burn. Although I didn't expect much else. In my 20 short years I hadn't exactly been the best person.

As I was trying to fight against the unbearable fires of Hell. I realized that my angel and God had stayed with me. How could that be? I couldn't help but scream! Wasn't there anything they could do!? I really didn't want to stay in Hell. I was confused that God kept appologizing to me. I was also happy to realize that my angel was still there!

***

It was then that I realized the pain was starting to dull in some places. Unfortunately the fire in my chest didn't seem to want to go, in fact it was getting worse I could feel my heart racing, as if I were actively racing the fire inside of me. My angel, thankfully was still there!

Chapter 3- New Life

At last the pain completely disappeared along with the sound of my heat beat, which really confused me. As I could still think, I could still move. I could feel this aching pain in my throat. It kind of felt like I hadn't had anything to drink in months! Everything just seemed so different.

It was only then that I realized that God was talking to me. Except he told me his name was Carlisle (hmmm what a strange name) and that my angel's name was Rosalie (that name definetly suited her.) He told me that they were vampires and that I was now one too.

Well I guess that would explain the strange pain in my throat, and that my heart wasn't beating. I also felt the texture of my skin (now rock hard) as well I noticed the change in my vision (now everything seemed so different, as if I were looking through a powerful microscope.)

I was very aware of the fact that I was becoming more and more thirsty. It was becoming a lot harder to concentrate on anything else. I needed to quench that thirst and I needed to NOW! I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to do that.  
" How do I get rid of this thirst?!" I asked partly curious, but also a tiny bit annoyed.

" You go hunting, most vampires hunt only humanes but we're different. We only hunt animals. If you want I'll go with you ...if you'd like the company. But you haven't told us what your name is?" My angel Rosalie spoke up right away.

" Oh sorry...Can we go right now?! My name is Emmett. Will you really come with me!?!?" I continued staring at her (I just couldn't keep my eyes off her.)I really couldn't help the pleading in my voice.

" Of coarse Emmett we'll go right now!" I just noticed now that she was staring at me too. With this look in her eye, I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I'd work on figuring that out later.

I absently followed her to the door wondering what exactly I was going to do. I'd never really been hunting before... at least not that I could remember.

" Ok just stay with me." Rosalie smiled at me (boy that smile made her look even more beautiful, I didn't even think it was possible, yet I knew it was true)and we both flew out the door. I made sure that I stayed as close to her as possible.

Chapter 4 Introductions

Within seconds we were in a forest filled with gorgeous trees along with the faintest breeze.  
" Just follow the scent the wind sends and the rest is instinctive." She paused. She must have noticed the panic in my expression because she continued reassuringly. " Don't worry I'll stay close by you Emmett..." Then she added nervously." I think I love you." She turned away possibly worried about my reaction.

I smiled." You know what?... I love you too."

She spun back toward me, and smiled "Did you catch that?"

" Yes!" It smelt amazing. I naturally raced toward the smell that promised a cure to the ache in my throat.

Suddenly the fragrance started to fade. Had I gone in the wrong direction? I turned to Rosalie.  
" What's going on?!?! Why is the scent fading!? Are we going in the wrong direction!?" I was really beginning to freak out! This thirst was starting to drive me mental!

Just then another scent caught my attention. It wasn't the same as the one that had promised an end to this torture...It was one that triggered a different reaction. I now felt an overpowering urge to protect myself and more importantly my angel, Rosalie! A tremendous growel erupted from somewhere deep in my chest!

" Hey Emmett it's alright. I know who it is, he's another vampire like me. I'll introduce you after we deal with your thirst." Rosalie told me in a relaxed comforting tone.  
" Come on! There's a new scent straight east." She looked at me. I was still tense but her words made me relax a bit. Plus this fragrance smelt better then the first!

So once again I ran in the direction the aroma was coming from. This time I went as fast as I could! Man did that smell good! I wasn't going to let anyone take this scent away from me!

In no time at all I saw what was eminating the intriguing fragrance. It was a massive grizzly bear! I had a instant flashback to my last moment as a human. I felt immediate rage! Oh I was going to win this time. I thought darkly.

I slunk into a crouch...and pounced! I went head first into its chest! The grizzly tried to smack my head. Too bad for the bear I had my teeth on its neck,thus breaking it and making it impossible for the animal to try and fight me. I spent a few seconds draining the grizzly of its blood.  
It helped with the thirst a little, but not much.

I'm not sure how much time went by. But after a while the burning in my throat had dulled enough that it was now bearable.  
" Do you want to come back to my house with me?"Rosalie asked nervously, I also detected a bit of hopefulness." I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family..." She trailed off and started to walk away.

" Wait!" I shouted after her." Don't leave. Please, I need you! I mean where am I supposed to go with out you?!" I was pleading. I couldn't say anymore because I was starting to cry, and I had no idea what else I could say.

She turned back toward me. " You actually want to be with me?" She asked and half smiled. She just looked so happy.

" Of course I want to be with you! I told you that I loved you and I really meant it. I don't think I've ever met a more kind or beautiful person before!" I replied and smiled back at her.

" Alright lets go! I'm sure they will be glad to meet you." She gently grabbed my hand and turned.  
We were both running hand in hand. Although I let her go slightly ahead so she could lead me. I was pretty excited! It seemed like I might have a new family.

Not too much later we came to an enormous house! I was totally speechless.  
" Wow, this is...wow!" I stopped and just stared. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

" Do you like it?" Rosalie asked somewhat amused.  
" Yes...I...I love it!" It really was quite breathtaking.

" Well, do you want to come in? I think you'd like the reast of my family. Just follow me..." Rosalie's tone seemed excited and a little nervous at the same time.

" I'd love to!" I really couldn't stop thinking that I might actually have a new family.

" Alright come on. I'm sure you'll like them." She spun so she was facing the door and she walked gracefully towards it. After a slight hesitation I followed after her through the doors of her home.

There were three vampires waiting calmly at the entrance. Two males- one which I instantly recognized as Carlisle- and another female.  
" You already know my father, Carlisle." Carlisle stepped forward with a warm smile on his face.  
" Hello Emmett I see you've decided to come back."

"Emmett, this is my mother Esme. Esme this is my Emmett." My Emmett I liked how it sounded. The woman stepped forward and gave me a light hug.  
" It's nice to meet you Emmett."  
" It's nice to meet you too Esme... You have a beautiful name."  
" Thank you, Emmett. I do hope you will stay with us. You seem like such a lovely boy."

" This is my brother, Edward." Rosalie indicated the other male. He was staring at me with a strange expression on his face... What was he staring at?  
" Hello Emmett. I was looking at you. I see you've taken an interest in my sister." He said raising his eyebrows.  
" What!? How did you know that? How did you know what I was thinking?!" I was taken by surprise. What...could he read minds or something?  
" Yes I can read minds. But that's only me." Edward answered my thought. Ugh! Get out of my mind! He smiled at my expression. I do have thoughts that I don't want people to know!  
" Sorry, I can't just not read someone's mind... Even if I didn't want to. So I suppose you will be staying with us... or are you and Rosalie leaving to go on your own?"

" No...I think we'll stay... if that's ok with all of you... I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on your life. Just please let me stay with Rosalie at the very least." I started talking rapidly and grabbed both of Rosalie's hands in mine.

" Don't worry you are more then welcome to stay. We have an extra room you can use. We'd love to have you stay." Esme said softly.

" Here, Rosalie will show you." Carlisle added. He gestured for Rosalie to move upstairs. With this said I followed my Rosalie up the stairs.

Chapter5-differences

As we went up the stairs I had quite a few things rolling around in my mind. I was curious about the rest of the house. I was also wondering if the rest of them had gifts like Edward's.

" Rosalie...I was wondering do all vampires have gifts like your brother's? I mean do the rest of you have gifts like mind reading?" I decided to speak my thoughts.

She paused and turned toward me. She seemed to hesitate before she replied slowly choosing each word carefully. " No... Edward is the only one that can read minds...I don't think the rest of us have gifts...at least not like Edward's. So I guess not all vampires have gifts...But we are different...from the rest of our kind. Like I told you before, we only feed off of animal's blood-"

She suddenly broke off. " Here we are, you can use this as a room." I realized we were standing outside a door. As she spoke she opened the door and I followed her in.

" Esme and Edward got you some clothes. They are in the closet over here" She continued through the room and indicated a set of double doors pale blue in colour. " They should fit...Sorry the room is pretty empty. I'm...or we weren't sure what you liked so we didn't put anything in here...So what kinds of things do you like?" My angel finished off hand.

" Well... I love hiking and outdoors kinds of things...I'm not sure. What kinds of things do you do for fun?" I answered just as casually.

" Hmmm...I'll show you. Come on lets go to my room it is right beside yours!" Rosalie finished excitedly, and grabbed my hand pulling me back towards the door.

Chapter 6-conversation

When we entered her room I could not believe what I was seeing. It was like walking straight into a fairytale. Words could never describe what I saw. I wasn't quite sure if she would be offended if I asked her if she liked fairytales. I deliberated for a few seconds and figured it would be better not to speak my thoughts.

"Wow your room is...Oh my... Is this all yours?" I was utterly speechless

"Yes, Do you like it? Come on I umm... wanted to talk to you about something" she replied nervously.

I gently took her other hand and softly squeazed them. I smiled at her trying to erase some of the apprehension in her expression.  
Of course I love it. I should've known that someone as gracious as you would have such a fanominal room." I answered softly.

"You can talk to me about anything. You can trust me. But if you don't want to talk about it now, you can tell me later and we'll talk about something else until you're ready." I was curious to know what was on her mind. Yet I knew that it would not be fair for me to force her to say something she wasn't ready to say. I looked into her eyes, patiently waiting for her to say something. She looked really torn; kind of like she really wanted to tell me. But somehow, for some reason, she really wasn't ready.

As the silence continued I decided to change the subject.  
"So...could you tell me more about your family?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind. Then I added jokingly "I bet Edward really annoys you sometimes." My joking seemed to do the trick a full smile broke out across her angel's face.

She sighed. "To be quite honest Edward has annoyed me since the first time I heard his voice."  
Rosalie looked down and she sounded greatly troubled as she continued "Look Emmett... I want to trust you... But I... I..." She stopped and quickly changed the subject which surprised me. Yet I knew she needed time so I would give that to her.

" I want to show you the rest of the house! I'll tell you more about our family too." She seemed to be trying to force her tone to be bright and happy and warm. I really wanted to know what was wrong. I hated to know she was upset, and I became suddenly afraid that I had done something wrong.

She looked up at me and I simply nodded and followed her silently out of her room.  
"So what do you want to talk about? What more did you want to know about my family? Do you remember anything about your family?" Rosalie began throwing questions at me. Boy she must really be determined to change the subject!

"Well I guess we could talk about your family...I was kind of wondering...since you never sleep or anything what dod you do with your time?" I had gained a little control, so I hoped my tone sounded as casual as I wanted it to.

"Edward and I go to school except on sunny days. See we have to move around a lot...We'll probably have to leave soon now...So people don't get suspicious. You know because people would start to notice we don't age...As well people will probably recognize you so that's why we will probably be moving again." She paused to sigh."I guess when you are a little older and more matured then you can come to school too...The younger we out the longer we can stay in any given place.

" Carlisle works as a doctor at the local hospital. Esme does A lot of designing. Edward reads practically all the time." Rosalie continued with a sense of relief in her tone.

"So tell me what do you remember about your family?" She asked curiously.

Wow that was a good question. I remembered my father who had been killed in the war. I remembered my mother. Finally I remembered my step-sister who would be five now.

"My father was killed in the war." I started off sadly. I paused trying to regain some composure. After I continued slightly more cheerful. "My mother was really sweet...But she was devastated by the news of his death...So we moved from our home in Montreal, Quebec, Canada to Quebec city, Quebec. Then six years ago she got married and had my sister; Roseline she would be about five now." I sighed. I hadn't seen her in over two years.

"It seems like you were really close with your family. I'm sorry about your father. Are you really from up in Canada? Why are you so far away from home?" Rosalie sounded genuinely curious and sympathetic.

"Yes I was born and raised in Canada. I've always loved to go adventuring. Here there are so many forests and mountains..." I sighed."what's not to love?. My mom and step-father would always argue, so as soon as I turned eighteen I moved out...I needed to get away..." I answered her questions. But when I finished I felt anger pulse through me.

In an effort to control my anger I turned the subject back to her." So I told you what I remember about my family. Why don't you tell me about your's?" I looked her in the eye and there was some emotion that flashed across her face. Before I could so much as blink she was gone.

**A/N the following is basically a quote from Eclipse all material after the 15th paragraph is not mane and is Stephanie Meyer's.**

Chapter 7- memories

"Rosalie!" I yelled after did I say? I had to go after her!

"No, leave her be. If she's not back in an hour then I'll help you find her." I jumped. How long had he been there.  
"I've been here for about a minute." Edward answered my thought.  
"It wasn't really something you said and it's not you at all. She went through a lot in her last human moments." Edward answered my earlier thoughts.

"Thank-you, Edward. I guess that makes me feel a little better..." I trailed off thinking to myself. But if I didn't do anything then why did she run away? What happened to her? I looked up at Edward hoping he'd answer my questions.

"She wants to tell you her story herself. Like I said before she went through a lot in her last human moments. She's just a little overwhelmed right now. Just give her some time and she will tell you when she is ready." He answered me comfortingly. He stared out the window that I had just noticed we were standing by.

Just then another question popped into my head."Is it true that you will have to move soon? Could I come with you? I guess you know that I love your sister..." I stopped mid-thought and added mentally does that bother you?

"Yes we are going to leave in a week. I'm sure Carlisle will let you come with us...Yes, I do know you love her...it doesn't bother me at all so you don't need to worry..."He paused and smiled slightly.

"Speaking of your "angel". She'll be back in a minute." The smile abrumptly left his face as he continued. "She feels really bad and wants you to know that she's really sorry. Why don't you talk in your room." He turned and flew down the hallway. Thank-you Edward, I thought, hoping he would here me.  
As I went into my room I felt a strong sense of relief and curiosity.

"Emmett?" I heard Rosalie's tentative voice. I turned to face her truely concerned.

"Rosalie are you alright? Edward told me you have been through a lot...Do you want to talk about it? Don't worry I'm not angry at you. If anything I'm just really concerned about you. I want you to be happy." I told her gently and reassuringly.  
"Thank-you. Did Edward tell you what happened?" She asked still sounding a little upset.

"No, he told me that you wanted to tell me yourself...you don't have to if you don't want to." I answered softly

"I want you to know... But it's a long story. Here why don't we sit down." Rosalie indicated a couch on the left side of the room. I sat down beside her and she grabbed both my hands.  
She took a couple deep breaths before she began her story.

"It was about two years ago. I was eighteen and beautiful. I thought my life was father had a stable job in a bank. I took it all for granted.  
"My mother took care of myself and my two younger brothers. It was clear that I was her favourite and first priority. I was always vaguely aware that my parents were never satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more then most, I still don't fully understand why that was. They had social aspirations. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it then I did.  
"They were not satisfied but I was. I was thrilled to be me. to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that mens' eyes followed me everywhere I went since I was twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends would sigh with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.  
"I knew what I wanted in life and there didn't seem to be anyway that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm. Admiration was like air to me. I was silly and shallow but I was content." She smiled amused with her own evaluation.  
"There were a few things that I wanted that were more then meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She was married at seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me- a carpenter. A year later she had a lovely son with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I ever felt jealous of anyone in my life. I yearned for my own baby . I wanted a house and a husband that would kiss me when he got home from work- just like Vera. Only I had a very different house in mind...." Rosalie sighed and continued...in a different tone.  
"In rochester there was one royal family- the kings ironically enough. Royce king owned the bank my father worked at , and nearly every other really profitable buissness in town. That's how his son Royce King the Second"- her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth-"saw me the first time."He was going to take over the bank so he was there over seeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conviently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to go to the bank." She laughed without humour. and I stared at her mesmorized and a little confused as to why she was so upset... I didn't see how having eveything could be so upsetting... but I forced myself to focuss and pay attention to what she was saying.  
"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly, everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of flowers to me. My room was always overflowing with roses. It got to the point where I would smell like roses when I left the house.  
"Royce was handsome, too. He said my eyes were like violets and soon those started arriving with the roses.  
"It was everything my parents had ever dreamed of. We were engaged before I had known him for two months.  
"We didn't spend much time alone. Royce told me he had a lot of responsibilities at work,and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us to see me on his arm.  
"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. When I called on Vera's, I no longer felt jealous." Rosalie broke off suddenly and she clenched her teeth together. I stared at her a little concerned. but she continued  
"I was at Vera's that night. Her little Henry really was adorable all smiles and dimples. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, with his hand wrapped around her waste. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me it wasn't quite the same-not so sweet somehow...  
"It was dark in the streets, the lamps were already on. It was cold too. Very cold for late April. I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home.  
"I was a few streets away from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp laughing too loud. Drunk. I wish I'd called my father for a ride home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And Then he called my name.  
"Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.  
" I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.  
"Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"  
"He had a new friend- the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.  
"What did I tell you John' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she loelier then all your Georgia peaches?'  
"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like a horse he was buying.  
" 'It's hard to tell, ' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up'  
"They laughed, Royce like the rest.  
"Suddenly, Royce ripped the jacket from my shoulders- a gift from him- popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.  
" 'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched the pins from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that- the sound of my pain...." Rosalie looked up at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. Or maybe it was because I was completely tensed and there were low growels erupting from my chest. How could those monsters do this to her, and get away with it.  
"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly."They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead." My ferocious growel interrupted her story and I was breathing deeply trying to calm myself.  
"They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he would have to learn some patience first.  
"I waited in the road to die.  
"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood and had come to investigate."

She looked me in the eyes for a moment. Then she spoke. "You know one of the reasons I saved you was you reminded me of Vera's little son, Henry."

I stared at her for a moment before I spoke...

________________________________________________________

**A/N *Rosalie's story is found in Eclipse, this is just a basic summary.**

Chapter 8- reminder

"Rosalie...I...I can't believe it." I was speechless. How could anyone even think about hurting my angel.  
"You know I would never hurt you. I love you more then my life." I hope she didn't think I would hurt her. The very thought made me sick.  
"I know that Emmett and I love you too. But you have to understand how hard it is for me to trust people...especially men...I don't think I can ever trust anyone again...or at least if I can it will take a lot of time." She sounded so sad and desparate.  
"I don't mind waiting. Rosalie, I could leave if you want, if that's what you think is best. All I want is for you to be happy. I want what's best for you. Nothing else in the world matters. Just tell me what I can do to make you happy... to help you trust."  
"No, Emmett, I don't want you to leave. All I need is time. I need you...please stay!"  
We stared at eachother for a little while. We both turned when we heard a light knock at the door.  
"Could I come in?" Carlisle asked softly.  
"Of course. Here come sit with us." I replied calmly.  
"Well, you both know that we are going to have to move soon."Carlisle said while he entered and sat beside Rosalie on the couch.  
"Yes, could I come with you?" I asked hopefully.  
"Certainly, we'd love to have you come with us. I just wanted to let you know that we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." He replied happily.  
"Where will we be going Carlisle?" Rosalie inquirred curiously.  
"We'll be moving to Quebec. I've just got a job there and" Carlisle turned to me "we'll be in Quebec city. Maybe we could go by your neighbourhood."  
"Quebec is such a beautiful place. I wish I could visit my little sister but I guess that would be too dangerous for her..." I trailled off sadly fearing that I would start to cry.  
"Emmett don't worry everything will be ok. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone." Rosalie told me soothingly.  
"I'm going to go work on packing things up. If you need anything just let us know." With that said Carlisle got up and left the room.  
Rosalie and I stared at the opened door for a moment. Then we decided to go for a walk together.

Chapter 9- Final Check

"So, Rosalie are you ever going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked remembering she had wanted to talk to me about something.

She looked at me part confused and part surprised. She siged. She paused slightly and looked at me for a moment. We had just come back and I was helping her pack.  
"I guess I will tell you... I ummmm... Just need a bit more time." She answered awkwardly. Then she quickly changed the subject  
"Actually did I tell you that we will be stopping to do some shopping... We really need to get you some new clothes."  
"What do you-" I started saying indignantly. But I remembered that I had no clothes to wear, and the one's I was wearing now were blood stained and torn.

So I changed my question. "How am I supposed to go into a store like this?" I questioned her curiously indicating my eyes (which were a bright red) and my clothing.  
"We'll get you contacts for your eyes. I'm sure you and Carlisle are close to the same size."Rosalie replied smiling slightly.  
"I think all my things are packed... We'll load everything up as soon as we get you changed." Rosalie continued grabbing my hand and running out the door.

**************************************************************  
A couple minutes later I was back in Rosalie's room picking up nine or ten boxes- a good third of the things in her room. While Rosalie picked up the rest.  
I followed her out to what must have been the garage. I gasped. There were four brand new cars right in front of me.  
"H-how can you afford all these..? I mean the must cost at least $500 each. Do you each have your own car or something?" I asked in total amazement.

"You have to remember we've been around for awhile. Carlisle has been working as a doctor for nearly 300 years now. So money just tends to accumulate. And yes we all have our own cars."  
As we walked across the garage Rosalie pointed out each car explaining whoes it was and what type of car it was.  
The first was a gorgeous red car. " This one is Edward's it's a Chevrolet Sedan."  
Next she indicated a black car. "This is an Auburn Speedster, it belongs to Esme."  
The one beside it was navy blue. "This is a Pierce-Arrow 1245 and it's Carlisle's."  
Finally we were at the last car it was a beautiful sky blue. She pulled out her keys and as she opened the trunk she said. "This is mine, it's a Chevrolet Master. Let's start loading."

**************************************************************  
About five minutes later we had finished loading everything and Carlisle handed Esme and Rosalie a map with directions on it. Once everyone was ready I got into Rosalie's car and we all sped off.

**A/N* just a side note all the cars are 1935 models**

Chapter 10- Shopping

After about an hour of driving we were over the boarder and parked outside of one of Quebec's many malls.  
Just as we were at the doors a thought popped into my head.  
"Hold on. Do you all know French? Because people don't speak English in Quebec." I asked quickly.  
"Edward and Carlisle can speak fluently, Esme know a fair amount, but I don't know that much French. Will you help translate for me if I don't understand what someone is saying?" Rosalie replied, asking her question desperately.

"Of course I'll translate for you. Just tell me when you don't understand something, and I'll translate for you." I told her reassuringly.  
"I need to look for the section that says 'Hommes' (Men's)' " I told her as we walked into the first store.  
"Will you be ok looking at closes yourself. I kind of wanted to do a bit of shopping myself..." She trailled off she sounded a little hopeful.  
"Yes I'll be ok on my own. Go look for the sign that says 'Femmes (Woman's)' I'll come find you when I'm done or if you need anything just come find me ok?" I replied. She smiled and wandered off into the store which seemed a bit like a maze. I bet I would have easily gotten lost if I didn't have amazing eye sight. But in a couple of minutes I found the sign that said 'Hommes'

The clothing here seemed so fancy I didn't feel comfortable looking at all the expensive clothing around me. Yet Rosalie had said that I could get what ever I wanted, I still felt a bit guilty and nearly decided to walk out. Although I really did need clothes. Knowing Quebect tended to be really cold I went straight to where I saw des Chandails (sweaters), des Chapeaux (hats), des pantalons, and des manteaux.  
After about an hour of browsing and trying things on I went to find Rosalie bringing with me:  
cinque (five) pantalons, trois (three) chapeaux, dix (ten) chandails, et (and), un manteaux (one coat).

When Rosalie was finished she had:  
onze robes (eleven dresses), cinque chandails, un chapeaux, deux (two) manteaux, et vingt-et-un (21) pantalons!

When I finished handing the cashier all my purchases she asked politely  
"C'est tout monsieur?" (Is that all sir?)  
I replied " Non, ma soeur aussi." (No my sister too)  
The cashier raised her eyebrows, and pointed toward Rosalie "Elle est ta soeur, n'est pas?" (She is your sister, right?)  
"Oui." (yes)  
After 10 minutes she finally finished adding our purchases. She sighed. "C'est toute?" she asked.  
Just then something caught Rosalie's eye and she said "Hold on a minute"  
I sighed after her "Je pense mais attende, un minute, ma soeur veux voit quel-que-chose." (I think but wait, one minute, my sister wants to look at something)  
The cashier responded angrily "Monsieur je ne peux pas attende! Il y a des autre personnes que je doit aide aussi!" (Sir I can't wait! There are other people that I have to help too!)  
I was taken slightly aback by her anger, but I replied "Je sais et je comprend, mais ma soeur adore achate. Ah je pense elle et finit maintenant." (I know and I understand but my sister adores shopping. Ah I think she is done now.) As I was finishing my response I saw Rosalie coming back with twelve necklaces in her hand.  
"Rosalie, the cashier is getting frustrated, we can go to another store to look at things, please!" I whispered quickly and desperately to her.  
"Yes, but I just had to look at these, but I'm done now." She placed the necklaces on the counter. As she did I pointed at them and said "C'est tout madamemoiselle, Merci." (this is everything miss, Thank you)  
The cashier sighed angrily and said "C'est 52.87$"  
Rosalie passed her a hundred and as the cashier was about to grab the change, Rosalie shook her head and I replied "Non, Merci. Au revoir." (No, thank-you. Goodbye)  
She looked slightly shocked then she conposed herself and said "Merci. Au revoir monsieur- she nodded to wards me- madamemoiselle- she nodded toward Rosalie-" (Thank you good bye sir, miss)  
After we got everything in the car we went looking for shoes. Fortunately we did not have to go far to find a beautiful store called Des Chassures (Shoes)  
"I'm going to go look at the woman's shoes, so when you're done, you know where I am!" Rosalie said happily outside the doors.  
"No, I really thought that you wanted to look at baby boy shoes, while I looked for some fancy new heals. I left my only pair at the campsite." I replied jokingly.  
Rosalie glared at me for a second then started laughing.  
So I went over to the men's shoes trying to find a pair of interest.

**************************************************************  
Finally about four hours after we entered the mall we left having spent 100.99$ total

Chapter 11- Surprise!

As we drove away from the mall Rosalie and I were discussing what we should do.  
"Why don't we unload all our stuff at the house and then I'll bring you by my house." I suggested.  
"That would be great! I wish I could meet your family...but I guess that isn't the best idea..." Rosalie replied happily, but when she saw the depression writeen all over my face. She trailled off sadly. The car was quickly cealed in a air of sorrow.

**************************************************************

We had just finished unloading all of our possessions and I went to get changed. While I did so Rosalie invited Carlisle, Esme, and Edward to come with us on our "road trip". They all excepted the invitation we all got in to Rosalie's car and headed toward my old home.  
"Where is your house?" Rosalie asked as we drove down our driveway.  
"It's 1224 Avenue De Luxembourg. I think it's about 5 minutes away." I answered absently.

We had just turned on to my street when I caught a strange scent. It was very familiar, yet very different at the same time.  
"What is that? Can you guys smell that?" I asked quietly.  
Everyone paused. Edward gasped.  
"No...It can't be..." Edward was the first to speak. "You said your house number was-" Edward's question was cut off by an ear splitting shriek!  
"Au secours! Au secours!" (Help! Help!) I recognized the voice instantly.  
"Pull over!" I yelled at Rosalie. I flew out the door before anyone could stop me.

Chapter 12- A true surprise

Within two seconds I reached the door.I started to really worry when I saw that the door was opened.

"Roseline? Ca va?" (are you ok?) I called out into the eerily quiet house.

"Emmett! Aide moi! si-vous-plait! Aide moi!" (help me! please! help me!) My baby sister responded feebly.

"Il fait froid! J'ai tres froid!" (it's cold! I'm very cold!) My only sister continued barely audible now.

"Carlisle! I need help NOW! Something's wrong!" I swiftly turned toward the door. As I turned I noticed that he was already right beside me.

"Do you know where she is?"Carlisle asked

Before I could even think of a response. My sister practically scrieched.

"EMMETT! VIENS! ICI! MAINTENANT!" (COME! HERE! NOW!) with those words said I saw the image of my sister practically burried beneath her blankets. I jumped surprised by the image I saw and the volume of her voice.

Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Do you know where she is?" He repeated his question slightly puzzled.

"I was just about to say know, but then she screamed..at..me..." I trailed off when I saw the worried look on Carlisle's face. "Didn't you hear her?" I felt a little concerned now. "She's in her room." I finished quickly.

"No... I didn't hear her..." He responded slowly. "Can you show me where her room is? Grab as many blankets as you can." He continued professionally.

"It's right this way." I replied indicating the stairs. In the back of my mind I was surprised that I knew how to get to her room, I hadn't been here in over two years. Plus I don't think I had ever been to her room.

"Roseline? Ca va?" I asked tentatively standing outside her door with an armfull of blankets which I wrapped around her when I got to her bed.

"Non. J'ai froid! Emmett...Je t'aime..." (no. I'm cold! Emmett I love you.) Roseline responded quietly.

"Rose, Je t'aime aussi." (I love you too) I told her softly.

"Who is that?) She asked in french lifting her hand to point to who I assumed was Carlisle. Yet as soon as she moved her hand she dropped it and started to hyperventilate slightly.

"This is Carlisle. He's my friend's father. He's a doctor, he's going to help you. Just stay with me."(in french) I replied gently.

"I c-c-ca-can- ca-can't breathe!"(in french) She gasped just as her face was going blue. I think it was at that point that she lost consioness. I thought that she was dead.

"NO!" I screamed in agony, and colapssed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 13 More surprises

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters except for Roseline. All other Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please let me know what you think about Roseline.**

**Also if you have any ideas about what should happen please let me know.**

**Peace Love Emmett**

Chapter 13- More Surprises  


Carlisle's POV (in English)

"Emmett, she's going to be fine. Relax; the others are outside, why don't you go join them?" I said reassuringly looking directly into Emmett's eyes.

"No! I won't leave her! If she dies I want to be here, with her! '! Look I love my sister. I haven't seen her in two years! I need her! I can't believe it! The day I come see her she's basically d-d-dea-dea-dead!" He burst out into tearless sobs.

(In French) "Tell Emmett I'm alive and that he needs to trust me." Her lips hadn't moved but that was definitely her voice.  
"Carlisle? I was bitten but there's something wrong. I don't understand." She continued

(In English) "Emmett your sister is alive. She might have been bitten. But this doesn't make sense...She should be feeling hot, not cold. The change is definitely happening. Her hear rate is extremely high and her skin is becoming paler." I told Emmett strongly.

"H-how do you know? So is she going to be a vampire like us?" He asked surprised.

Then turning to his sister he said softy (in French) "Roseline? If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand." As he said that her eyes flew open and she grabbed his hand tightly.

Emmett's POV (in French)

"Emmett?" There was a subtle change in her voice. "I don't understand... I know he bit me. Look" she held up her arm to my face. I saw the crescent shaped scar that only vampires left.  
"It was so strange... as soon as his teeth went into my skin he just flew back... nearly as if he had been punched hard." As soon as she finished she gave me a curious look.

"Rose how are you feeling now? Are you still cold?" I asked her.

"I'm feeling much better... But where is everyone else? When I saw you coming, there were three others."

Her face suddenly had this spaced out look. A second had yet to pass when Edward came flying through the door, with the strangest look on his face.


	3. Chapter 14 New discoveries

Chapter 14 -New Discoveries (In English)

"Roseline!" I yelled panic emanating from every cell in my body.

"Emmett, it's ok." Edward said with a smile.

"What are you talking about!?" I replied harshly.

"It looks like she has at least two gifts…and possibly a third one, but I'm not sure…" He responded in awe.

"What do you mean by 'gifts'?" I asked curiously.

"It also seems that her body has built up immunity against the venom." Carlisle added.

"So what, she's part vampire, part human? And you haven't answered my question, what do you mean by 'gifts'? What are her 'gifts'?" I asked starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I mean she's clairvoyant, and it appears that she has some type of shield… and yes it seems that she is part human, part vampire. She is one-of-a-kind. Unless you've heard of anything remotely close to this…" Edward explained seeming impressed.

"No, I've never heard/ seen anything like this in my 300 years." Carlisle replied just as impressed.

"Wow…so she's one-of-a-kind?" I said proudly.

"But she'll be ok right?" I added anxiously just to assure everything was going to be ok.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine. You are very lucky to have a sister like yours." Carlisle responded

I looked at my sister lovingly, just as her eyes came back into focus.

(In French) "Edward is right… I do have another 'gift'; you must have noticed that by now. I can 'talk' to people without saying anything out loud, and the other person or people don't have to say anything either. I think it's really fun and also really useful at the same time." Roseline said happily.

"Mental telepathy?" Edward asked.

"No, I can connect with people's inner mind. It helps me know when people lie to me. You think I'm a shield? Rose replied smiling.

"Wow." Carlisle said shocked

"Yes from your description of what happened it seems you unconsciously repelled the person. Yet right after that I think you were able to create a mental shield. Did you say that you can tell when people are lying too?" Edward added taken aback.

"Cool, and yes I can tell when people lie." Roseline responded cheerfully.

"Wow four gifts!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"So are we going home now?" Roseline asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned.

**Roseline POV**

"Well you're not going to just leave me on my own… are you?" I asked indignantly.

"Well you still have mom and dad don't you?" Emmett replied questioningly.

"I don't know…I- I- I think they're d-d-dead…" I responded half sad and half confused.

"What do you mean?" My brother asked surprised.

"They were downstairs when he came and I can't hear anything from either of them." I said feeling really worried.

"I don't hear them either… are you sure they're here?" Edward asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes, I'm positive they're here… let me check…" I closed my eyes and searched desperately for their futures, nothing. No! I flew down the stairs and into the basement. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I started screaming. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!


	4. Chapter 5 part one My Loss

**I do not own any of this all charactors besides Roseline belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 15- Part 1- My Loss (In French)

"Roseline!?" Emmett yelled towards me

"Emmett, you don't want to see this." I connected with Emmett's sub-conscious and kept sending soothing thoughts towards him.

At the same time I connected with Carlisle. "Carlisle I need your help now!"

No sooner had I finished my message then he appeared beside me.

Even though I knew the answer I asked anyway

"Is there anything you can do for them?"

"I'm so sorry." He replied sadly.

I couldn't take anymore, at that moment everything went black..

_____________________________________________________________  
*Sorry it took so long. and I know it's short

*What do you think?

*Did everything make sense?

*remember if you have any ideas at all please let me know.

*I'm still working on part two so I'll put it up as soon as I'm done.

*I hope this was worth the wait.

*Part two will be much longer

Please review

I'm starting to give up on you guys :( I really need at least one review before I can continue writing. all you have to do is say if you think this sucks or not.


	5. Chapter 15 part two

Chapter 15 part two-

Esme POV

(In French)

"Roseline? Roseline, sweetheart can you hear me? Just relax we're here for you." I whispered soothingly in her ear.

The poor thing, she lost her humanity and her parents all in one day.

I glanced towards Emmett who was sitting beside Roseline silently crying.

"E-Emmett?" She finally spoke barely audible.

"I'm right here Rose. I'm right here." Emmett replied with so much love in his tone. It reminded me of the way a parent calmed a frightened child.

"Please don't leave me! Please, I need you!" She pleaded.

"Would you like to staywith us? I couldn't leave you on your own, not after all you've been through."I asked softly.

"Only if Emmett will be there. I don't want to be a pain..." She responded slowly.

"Of course you won't be a pain, and Emmett is staying with us." I told her gently.

"Don't worry sis. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right here. Don't worry, everything will be ok now." Emmett repeated over and over softly.

"Ok..." she said confidently trailing off. Then her expression looked deeply pained.

"What are we going to do mamma and papa?"She seemed to become very defensive.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll figure something you like to go with your big brother to explore the house?" I asked kindly.

"Ok! I really like exploring things, just like my big brother!!!" She said happily.


End file.
